Pom Poms and Blushes
by because of the eyepatch
Summary: Blaine visits Kurt at his place for the first time and is shocked to find out about Kurt's past as a cheerleader - and a little into it. Pre-Klaine get together fluff and sillyness. Cheerio!Kurt. Oneshot.


**AN: this is my first time publishing a fic so HELLO! And I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. Duh.**

Blaine looks much too pleased when he says, "Wait, you were a _cheerleader_?"

"Only for a while. After the glory of winning wore off I found myself itching to get out of uniform," Kurt admitted, trying to aloof and casual. Who knew what Blaine thought of cheerleaders.

Eyes alight and a smile creeping onto his face as he bit his lip, Blaine caught Kurt's eye and said, "_Uniform_?" breathily.

Kurt tried not to be too encouraged by the blush that then flooded Blaine's cheeks as he ducked his head.

"I – I mean, I hope you don't get too itchy in the Dalton uniform." Blaine stuttered, screwing up his face at the thought of Kurt itching under his clothes. He pinched his brow and gave a little shake of his head, trying to rid himself of the thought as he sat down on the couch besides Kurt.

Kurt was just glad Blaine couldn't tell his heart rate, because it was way too high. Being around Blaine was beginning to be a bit of a health hazard. "Oh, no, the uniform is fine because everyone wears it. At McKinley I had to see my fellow students committing fashion suicide on a daily basis and I had to take it upon myself to show them how it's done," Kurt said in a manner he hoped was calm and cool. Neither of which he felt in the slightest. The blush was still red and warm on Blaine's cheeks and Kurt felt his stomach flip as the other boy look at him from under long lashes.

He was smiling again, timidly but still in a way that rendered Kurt unable to look away.

"I'm glad. I know you're still getting used to it here but I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

And they just kind of looked at each for a while.

Kurt knew he should say something, close his agape mouth, breath, s_omething,_ but those warm hazel eyes weren't looking away and Kurt felt like a deer caught in headlights. Except the headlights were a ridiculously beautiful boy who was kind of pressing his lips together absent-mindedly and Kurt swore Blaine's eyes just flickered to his lips and his brain was frozen, unable to cope.

"I wonder..." Blaine started, eyes still locked on Kurt. "You don't have any video evidence of your cheerleading days, do you? Otherwise I'm not sure if I believe you," he challenged, eyes fiery.

Kurt actually wondered if he should be worried by the rate at which his heart was going. Kurt swallowed, trying to get his brain working again. "Of course I do. And a trophy too. And the old uniform," he added.

Something funny twisted in Blaine chest and he looked down at his lap.

Confused by Blaine's silence Kurt offered to go and get the video and he was answer with a noncommittal noise and a shrug of his shoulder. Kurt took this as a yes and fled to his room, thankful for a moment alone where he could pull himself together.

Blaine was also glad for the solitude. Rubbing his eyes he wondered what he was doing, what he was saying... just what the hell he was feeling. He and Kurt had spent a lot of time in-between classes together and in coffee shops, but this was Blaine's first time in Kurt's home, and there was no one else around, and he had never realised how much he liked to just look at Kurt until there was nothing to distract Kurt from his looking.

He knew this feeling.

But he had told himself he wouldn't go there with Kurt. Kurt had stumbled into his life desperate for someone who understood, not someone who wanted... _that_ from him. Besides, Blaine had no idea how romance worked, and no doubt he would trip over himself trying to be romantic with Kurt and end up stuffing with the friendship they had found.

So he would just leave it. He could ignore a few butterflies in his stomach every now and then if it meant keeping Kurt as a friend.

Blaine heard Kurt's footsteps and looked up towards the door, a smile ready on his lips, but a second later it fell away.

"Ta-da!" Kurt exclaimed, bursting into the room, Cheerios uniform on and pom-poms in his hands as he struck a pose.

Kurt was grinning, waiting for Blaine to react. But Blaine just looked at him with an expression of horror. Suddenly very self-conscious he dropped the pose and the grin, looking wide-eyed at Blaine, who just kept staring.

"What?" Kurt said trying to sound playful but his voice cracked a little.

Blaine cleared his throat, "Um, nothing, you look really..." _really hot oh god_, "great. You look great, Kurt."

Kurt perked up at his words and was smiling again as he skipped over to the DVD player, bending over to put the DVD in.

Blaine's eyes nearly bulged right out of his skull at the sight and he quickly crossed his legs.

Being just friends with Kurt was going to be somewhat more difficult than he thought.


End file.
